fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess Icon
The Goddess Icon (女神の像 Megami no zō) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Goddess Icon permanently raises its user's Luck by a set number of points that varies from game to game. In Thracia 776, the Goddess Icon is substituted by the Luck Ring (ラックスリング Lakkusu ringu), where it permanently boosts its user's Luck by 2 when used. In the localised versions of the Tellius Series, the Goddess Icon is renamed to the Ashera Icon, in recognition of the fact that the affairs of the continent of Tellius are overseen by the goddess Ashera. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Goddess Icon's equivalent takes the form of a potion that is simply known as the Luck Plus (LUK プラス LUK Purasu), where it permanently raises its user's Luck by 2. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Goddess Icon |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's Luck by 7. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Goddess Icon |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Luck Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Luck Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 3. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Goddess Icon |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Goddess Icon |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Goddess Icon |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Ashera Icon |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Ashera Icon |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Goddess Icon |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Goddess Icon |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Goddess Icon |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Luck by 2. |} Fire Emblem Fates |Goddess Icon |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Luck by 4. |} Overview The Goddess Icon is consistently inferior to any other Stat Boosting item in any given Fire Emblem game and generally won't grant your units a very noticeable change in battle performance. Nevertheless, they are still stat boosting items and as such are extremely useful. Goddess Icons are best used on units with poor luck and not enough defense to trivialize Critical hits. This can drastically reduce the risk of an unfortunate enemy critical hit, forcing a player to restart the chapter. Goddess Icons can also be useful when given to units with high luck stats, as players will occasionally need to deal with enemies that have massive critical rates. For example, in ''The Sacred Stones, Pablo, has a 15% chance of landing a critical hit in Hard Mode, but will find himself unable to critical Seth or Innes at all, should one of them be given the Goddess Icon that Tethys starts off with. Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Kannival (Ch. 7) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 10 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. • Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 Book 2: Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Visit |Ch. 8 - Village |- |Dropped |Enemy Dancer (Ch. 18) |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Visit |M3 - Village |- |Treasure |• M14 - Chest • M25 - Hidden in the sand. • Mermel Caves - Random from Chest. • Arial Mountains North - Random from Chest. • Tower of Morse Floor 1 - Random from Chest. • Tower of Morse Floor 2 - Random from Chest. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 18A - Village • Ch. 19B - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |'Hector's Story:' Enemy Fighter** (Ch. 30) |- |Inventory |Erk* |- |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 18x - Ruins '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 19x - Ruins |} *''Eliwood and Hector's stories only. ''** Hard Mode only. ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Steal |Enemy Archer (Ch. 19) |- |Inventory |Tethys |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Dakova (Ch. 5) |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 1:' Ch. 9 - View the base conversation titled "Vika". |- |Visit |'Part 2:' Ch. 1 - Village |- |Dropped |'Part 3:' Enemy Bishop (Reinforcement) (Ch. 3) |- |Treasure |'Part 4:' Ch. 5 - Hidden in the corresponding map. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 9 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Sheema |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. • Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 14 • Ch. 23 • Para. 4 • Para. 10 • Para. 20 |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 900 Renown points in order to obtain one Goddess Icon through this method. |} [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] |Event |Xeno 6 - End of Chapter |} Etymology The concept of the Goddess Icon being used as a means to boost one's Luck could possibly be a reference to the goddess Fortuna, who is the Roman personification of fortune and luck. The official artwork portrayal of the Goddess Icon further reinforces this fact, where it is depicted as a bust fashioned in the likeness of a Roman goddess. Gallery File:Luck Ring TCG.jpg|The Luck Ring, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:Goddess Icon TCG.jpg|The Goddess Icon, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Luck Ring (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Luck Ring from the TCG. File:Luck Plus (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Luck Plus from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga.